Íntimos Desejos
by Tati Black
Summary: HIATUS  CAP. 2 ON  Draco Malfoy, casado e com uma filha. Virgínia Weasley , casada  e com um filho. Será que os mais íntimos desejos dessas duas pessoas tão diferentes e tão iguais poderão vir à tona, mesmo com a atual situação deles?
1. Draco Malfoy

**Fan Fiction: Íntimos Desejos**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence, a não ser A Sarah e o Bryan!

**N/A:** Minha mais nova Fic! Tenham uma boa leitura e aproveitem bastante. No começo ela é um pouco monótona, mas depois vai esquentar... E como!

**Cap.1: Draco Malfoy.**

Um loiro, alto, de olhos azuis acinzentados estava sentado na sua grande e confortável cadeira de Administrador, ou melhor, dono da maior e mais lucrativa empresa de vassouras do mundo bruxo.

- Senhor Malfoy, a reunião começará em cinco minutos. Os japoneses já estão aguardando-o.

- Ok Amanda... Já estou indo.

Retirou os finos óculos que usava e depositou-os em cima dos relatórios que estivera lendo. Levantou-se e caminhou até uma enorme janela que ficava ao lado esquerdo de sua mesa. Abriu as cortinas brancas e finas que o impediam de ver a paisagem do lado de fora.

Ele havia escolhido um ponto estratégico para construir a mais nova sede da empresa. Sua sala tinha uma vista espetacular para um imenso lago com um bosque de fundo, que era praticamente seu calendário. A cada estação do ano as árvores do bosque tinham uma característica diferente. Estavam, agora, sem folhas e cobertas de neve. Ele imaginou-se ali, em meio às plantas, respirando um ar puro, com suas vestes negras contrastando com a neve branca, que teimava em não parar de cair.

Já tinha esquecido, por alguns míseros instantes, da importantíssima e tediosa reunião que teria em minutos. Observou mais uma vez o bosque, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Respirou fundo. Sabia que era Amanda, lhe tirando os únicos momentos em que se sentia bem dentro daquela empresa: quando sua mente não estava ali.

Voltou para a mesa, pegou os óculos e os pôs novamente no rosto. Agarrou as planilhas de planejamento e os relatórios que estivera estudando a pouco e se dirigiu para a sala de reuniões.

- Boa tarde, senhores.

- Boa tarde.

Todos os presentes na sala se levantaram ao vê-lo entrar. Ele sentia-se incomodado com tanta formalidade. Fazia tempo que não saía com amigos, que não se divertia.

Ele sempre almejara o respeito das pessoas, e agora que o tinha, sentia que perdera tempo demais buscando algo que não o preenchia. Por mais respeito e admiração que emanasse, havia um espaço dentro dele em branco, como páginas prontas para serem escritas, mas... Escrever o quê? O que faltava em sua vida?

- Então, as taxas de vendas cresceram um percentual de trin...

A reunião seguiu e ele ficou satisfeito com o resultado. Fechara negócio com os rígidos japoneses e teria mais uma boa quantia de dinheiro em sua conta no Gringotes.

Voltou para a sua sala, depois que todos se retiraram.

- Grande Draco! Sabia que conseguiria facilmente conquistar aqueles japoneses... Afinal, até eu conseguiria... Eles não enxergam nada mesmo... Viu o tamanho dos olhos deles? Hahahahahaha...

Blaise Zabini. Moreno, alto também e nem um pouco inteligente como Draco. Vivia com a fortuna que os pais haviam lhe deixado e encarava o trabalho como uma fonte de diversão. Era diretor do setor de vendas, já que tinha muita lábia com os clientes, experiência que ganhara tentando enrolar as garotas.

Conheciam-se desde a escola e sempre foram amigos. Draco, o "malvado", sempre fora sério e tinha tudo muito fácil, nunca batalhava por nada. Zabini tinha sempre um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto e muitas piadas para contar, apesar de Draco não achar graça em nenhuma.

- Que tal sairmos para comemorar? Muita bebida, música alta e...

- Você sabe que não pos...

- Ah... Qual é Draco! Quando foi a última vez que você saiu para se divertir? Quanto tempo que você não encara uma pista de dança e uns bons amassos com uma qualquer?

- Você sabe muito bem, Zabini, o motivo. – Draco arrumava sua pasta e dava uma olhada geral na mesa para ver se não havia esquecido nada. – Sou um homem casado e tenho uma filha.

Isso mesmo. Pasmem! Draco Malfoy, o homem mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo, depois de Harry Potter, segundo a revista feminina mais lida, era casado com Pansy Parkinson e tinha uma linda filha, Sarah. Loirinha, cabelos lisos e olhos cinzentos. A cópia perfeita do pai. Muitos duvidavam que Pansy fosse a mãe, já que a única coisa que a pequena herdara dela era o sorriso.

Sarah era o orgulho do pai. Inteligente, educada e muito bonita. Amava imensamente o pai, muito mais que a mãe, e não tinha medo de esconder isso.

Pansy. Alta, magra e com cabelos negros. Uma mulher ocupada que viajava muito. Era consultora de moda e estilista. Constantemente se ausentava para ver ou participar de desfiles e coquetéis por todo o mundo. Ficou horrorizada quando soube que engravidara e queria abortar. Draco não permitiu.

_"Draquinho, querido... Uma criança agora só vai acabar com minha carreira. Vou engordar, terei que me ausentar do trabalho... Como ficarão meus desfiles? E como vou cuidar de um pestinha?"_

_"Pansy, uma gravidez não acabará com sua carreira. Ao contrário, já imaginou quantas revistas brigarão para ter uma foto sua na capa ou uma foto da criança?"_

_"Nossa Drake... Não tinha pensado por esse lado! Mas você ainda vai me querer? Mesmo estando uns quilos mais gorda e com uma bola na barriga?" – Perguntou fazendo biquinho._

_"É claro que sim."_

Mais uma vez, Draco Malfoy provara o quão era astuto. Para ele, a criança não seria apenas um herdeiro ou um meio de se lançar na vida "artística", sendo capa de revistas de fofoca. Sua intenção era tentar preencher aquele incômodo espaço em branco dentro de si.

A gravidez de Pansy correu normalmente. Muitos fotógrafos, muitas poses, muitas festas e uma única alegria para aquele homem: a chegada de alguém realmente especial e importante para ele. Uma pessoa que ele, com certeza, se importaria. Ele só não sabia o tão árduo trabalho que era ser pai.

Por causa das constantes ausências de Pansy, Draco reduziu seu horário de trabalho. Trabalhava apenas três dias na semana e no período das oito horas da manhã até às cinco horas da tarde, com um intervalo para o almoço. Dedicava seu tempo livre para a pequena Sarah.

Pela manhã, quando Draco estava em casa, iam a um parque pequeno, que ficava no centro do luxuoso bairro em que moravam. Sempre havia as mães com suas crianças. Enquanto os filhos daquelas mulheres brincavam, elas fofocavam entre si, levavam revistas e, claro, observavam Draco Malfoy.

Sarah nunca gostava de se envolver com as outras crianças, e se contentava com o pai empurrando seu balanço ou segurando-a quando ela deslizava no escorregador. Os dois sempre faziam as refeições juntos. Pansy só jantava com eles, já que acordava demasiado tarde para o café da manhã e não vinha almoçar em casa.

Durante as tardes, Draco ia para a piscina que havia no bairro. Não que ele gostasse de se misturar com aquelas pessoas, mas ele se preocupava com a não afinidade que sua filha tinha com outras crianças. Ele queria que ela fizesse amizades e se divertisse.

Antes de dormir, Draco embalava o sono da filha com uma música ou com uma história, e ficava observando ela dormir. Quando chegava ao quarto, Pansy não o deixava descansar, mesmo que ele estivesse com dor nas costas de tanto se abaixar ou empurrar Sarah no balanço.

Draco não considerava que tinha uma vida de marido e mulher. Não conversavam direito, Pansy não dava atenção à filha e não faziam programas de família juntos. Trabalhavam, sustentavam a casa e se "divertiam" a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar.

- Já está de saída?

- Sim Blaise. Essa reunião me deixou exausto. Também tenho que buscar a Pansy no aeroporto. Ela está voltando do Marrocos.

- Hum. Já vi que é por isso que não quer sair para comemorar comigo. Vai me trocar por ela é "Draquinho"?

Draco guardou os óculos no bolso interno do paletó e sorriu de lado.

- Com certeza. Depois de quatro dias, preciso voltar a me exercitar.

- Então, bom "exercício". O jogo de tênis no sábado está de pé?

- Claro. Estarei no clube às duas da tarde. Pronto para perder mais uma partida? – Perguntou alargando o sorriso de deboche.

- Draquinho... Espero que não leve a Sarah. Não quero minha afilhada traumatizada pelo resto da vida ao ver o pai ser massacrado numa partida de tênis.

- Zabini. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça para deixar você ser padrinho dela.

- Com ciúmes Draquinho? Só porque ela me adora?

- Não seja ridículo Blaise. – Apesar do sorrisinho que Draco mantinha no rosto, fervia por dentro. O que Blaise falou era verdade: ele morria de ciúmes de Sarah com o padrinho. Não que ela gostasse mais dele, isso não... O problema eram as visitas do Zabini. A loirinha sempre dava atenção ara ele que, segundo Draco, era uma atenção "exagerada".

- Tudo bem... Não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Vou indo. Se eu me atrasar cinco minutos, encontrarei uma Pansy histérica.

- Tudo bem. Até sexta-feira então.

- Até.

Draco saiu da sala deu umas instruções para Amanda. Viu que, quando Blaise saiu de sua sala e a cumprimentou, ela ficou corada e perdeu a fala. Draco olhou para Zabini que piscou o olho, divertido, para ele. Malfoy revirou os olhos e terminou de falar com sua secretária.

Pegou o elevador para se dirigir ao estacionamento, quando percebeu que, ao entrar, o elevador subiu, ao invés de descer.

- Droga. Pansy vai me matar quando eu chegar lá.

Observou o elevador parar no décimo quarto andar. Uma ruiva entrou, guardando algo na bolsa e com um caderno embaixo do braço.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou ela.

- Boa.

Ela ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa. Após conseguir guardar o que quer que fosse dentro da bolsa, abriu novamente o caderninho e pôs-se a ler umas anotações. Draco permanecia encostado no elevador do lado oposto da mulher, observando os números que indicavam os andares irem decrescendo.

Um perfume doce entrou nas narinas de Draco e, só então ele observou a mulher ao seu lado. Não era tão alta e tinha um belo corpo. Viu os cabelos sedosos e de um vermelho muito intenso.

Ao notar que estava sendo... "Analisada", a mulher fechou o caderno e encarou o homem ao lado. Prontamente percebeu de quem se tratava. Era Draco Malfoy, o dono de todo aquele império que ela estava pesquisando a fundo, para escrever seu livro. Era escritora famosa, com vários livros publicados. Escrevia sobre negócios, pequenas e grandes empresas e assuntos relacionados à economia.

Quando ela entreabriu a boca para se apresentar e tentar conseguir uma entrevista com o dono de toda aquela empresa, que vinha recusando essa entrevista desde sempre, a porta do elevador abriu.

Ele olhou mais uma vez dentro dos olhos cor de chocolate dela e, com um aceno de cabeça saiu. Ela, caindo em si, saiu logo atrás.

**N/A:** Então, o que acharam?

É apenas o primeiro capítulo, estamos aquecendo... **O próximo será postado na sexta-feira 13!** Hehehehe... Aguardem...

Fiz uma capinha para a fic... Vejam no meu perfil o link, ok?

_Gostou? Odiou? Está ansioso (a) para o próximo capítulo? Não vai mais ler? Quer que eu exclua e desista de tentar fazer fics?_

Não se envergonhe!!!

Deixe sua opinião para mim!!!

**REVIEEEEEEEEEWS, PLEASE...**

Beijos,

Tati Black.

Cap. 1: postado dia 07/07/07


	2. Virgínia Weasley Thomas

**Fan Fiction: Íntimos Desejos**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**N/A: **Olá... Como prometido, o capítulo 2 postado no dia 13/07. Boa Leitura!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap. 2: Virgínia Weasley Thomas.**

_Ele olhou mais uma vez dentro dos olhos cor de chocolate dela e, com um aceno de cabeça saiu. Ela, caindo em si, saiu logo__atrás._

Tentando acompanhar os passos largos dele, o seguiu até um belo carro prateado. Quando ele abriu a porta do carro, notou que ela se encaminhava ao encontro dele. Estava com as bochechas avermelhadas pela pressa.

- Senhor Malfoy... Que bom encontrá-lo!

Olhou aquele belo rosto fino, bem delineado. Os cabelos loiros que caiam soltos pelo rosto, os olhos prateados, os lábios finos e atraentes.

Ela odiou-se por uns momentos. Como poderia admirá-lo daquela forma? Sabia que, após o fim da guerra ele havia provado que não tinha se envolvido com o lado das Trevas. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy. Aquele garoto ridículo e metido que a aperreava todas as vezes que passava por ela ou por alguns dos irmãos dela em Hogwarts...

Sim, sim... Esqueci de citar: Ela era Virgínia Weasley, ou melhor, Virgínia Weasley Thomas. Recebera esse nome após se casar com Dino Thomas, que também havia estudado em Hogwarts.

Ela era uma autora bem sucedida que se especializara em escrever livros sobre o mundo dos negócios. Chegou a casar-se com Harry Potter, o que a ajudou a ganhar certa fama e tornar seus trabalhos um sucesso. Teve um filho com Harry, mas ela descobriu que ele tinha uma amante, quando seu filho estava apenas com um ano. Ele tinha um caso com sua ex-melhor-amiga Luna Lovegood.

Ao descobrir que Luna também estava grávida, Virgínia insistiu para saber quem era o pai, já que Luna nunca havia dito a ela o nome do infeliz. Gina resolveu segui-la e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que era Harry Potter, SEU marido e pai de SEU filho.

Foi um escândalo e tanto para os jornais e revistas de fofocas. O Potter Perfeito tinha virado cafajeste e a Virgínia, uma idiota.

Na noite seguinte às matérias de capa, Gina decidiu tomar um porre para tentar esquecer aquela situação ridícula em que se encontrava. Foi então que Dino Thomas apareceu e a "consolou". Casaram seis meses depois.

O filho de Virgínia, Bryan, não tinha muito contato com o pai verdadeiro, Harry, porque Gina não queria que um dia ele seguisse o exemplo do pai. Dino não gostava muito do garoto, já que Virgínia era capaz de deixar qualquer coisa de lado pelo seu filho.

O casamento deles nunca foi bom. Brigavam constantemente e não havia amor. Dino só havia casado porque ela era linda inteligente e bem sucedida. Virgínia só havia casado para deixar de ser nomeada como "A Coitadinha que foi abandonada pelo Potter ex-Perfeito".

- Em que posso ajudá-la? – Malfoy levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma sexy. A olhou desconfiado. Ele a conhecia de algum lugar, mas... De onde?

- Er... Sou Virgínia Thomas. – Jamais ela diria para um Malfoy que era uma Weasley. E se ele lembrasse que ela era "aquela" que se separou do Potter para casar com o Thomas? Não... Malfoy não tinha cara de quem ligava para revistas de fofoca! – Estou escrevendo um livro sobre as grandes potências econômicas do mundo bruxo Britânico e, como o senhor certamente sabe, sua empresa é a maior e a que mais lucra.

- Sim. Eu sei. Será que poderia ir direto ao ponto? Estou com muita pressa. Tenho que buscar minha esposa no aeroporto.

_"Peraí..."_ – Pensou Draco. – _"Por que eu estou dando satisfações da minha vida para uma bela ruiva estranha?... Bela? Eu disse bela?" _

- Claro, claro. Eu queria saber se teria a possibilidade do senhor me conceder uma entrevista. – Falou ela meio desconcertada. _"Por que fiquei chateada ao saber que ele tem uma esposa? Era de se esperar, não é? Rico, famoso, lindo, loiro... Tudo bem Virgínia, controle-se. Você é uma mulher casada, lembra? CASADA e com um FILHO!"_

- Sim. Mas você precisa agendar um horário com minha secretária.

- Eu sei, mas é que das últimas quatro vezes que eu tentei marcar o senhor recusou.

- É que eu andei meio ocupado. – Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava mentindo. Ele nunca gostou de dar entrevistas, tirar fotos ou falar abertamente de sua vida. Mas, se soubesse QUEM iria entrevistá-lo era aquela ruiva que estava na sua frente agora, jamais teria recusado. – Deixarei uma notificação para Amanda avisando que a... – Deu uma breve olhada para a mão esquerda dela, fato que Gina percebeu. - ..."senhora" irá marcar uma entrevista.

- Obrigada senhor Malfoy. Entrarei em contato.

- Tudo bem.

Olharam-se mais uma vez e, com um aceno de cabeça, repetindo o que ele tinha feito ao sair do elevador, Gina deu as costas e se encaminhou para o seu carro na outra extremidade do estacionamento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observou aquela ruiva sair. Ligou o carro e foi em direção à saída. Agora, definitivamente, sua esposa o mataria. Estava vinte minutos atrasado.

Estacionou e desceu correndo para o aeroporto, na área de desembarque internacional. Suspirou de alívio ao ver que o vôo estava meia hora atrasado.

Seguiu para a área VIP e esperou o avião chegar. Pegou uma revista qualquer que estava na mesa de canto para passar o tempo. Notou que só havia revistas de fofoca e datadas de meses atrás. Olhou a capa de algumas e seu queixo caiu. Numa das capas estava a mesma ruiva com quem ele havia acabado de falar. Ela estava vestida de noiva e de braços dados com um negro.

Abriu a revista e folheou-a até encontrar a matéria que queria. Bem no meio da revista, observou outra foto da ruiva e a manchete que estava em letras destacadas: _"Ex-Senhora Potter torna-se Senhora Thomas."_

_"Ex-senhora Potter?"_ – Pensou Draco. Resolveu ler a matéria que se seguia em mais quatro páginas.

A revista havia feito um resumo detalhado da vida de Virgínia. Nessa mesma matéria, ele descobriu que ela era uma Weasley, filha do atual Ministro da Magia, que já tinha sido casada com o Potter, tinha um filho com ele e, depois de se descobrir traída, casara-se com Dino Thomas, ex-aluno de Hogwarts, do mesmo ano que Draco.

Ele estava perplexo. Olhou outras revistas e, em mais duas achou notas pequenas sobre a conturbada vida de Virgínia. Jogou as revistas de lado e olhou para a parede azul a sua frente.

_"Como pude achar aquela pobretona bonita? Como pude olhar e admirar aqueles perfeitos pares de pernas? E ainda aceitei conceder uma entrevista pra ela! Tudo bem, ela pode não ser mais pobretona, mas... Ela já foi casada com o Potter... Com o POTTER! Vou proibir a entrada dela na minha empresa. Não quero contato com esse tipo de gente."_

Draco sabia que, apesar de tudo, não seria capaz de proibir a entrada dela na sua empresa. Só não queria mais contatos com ela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina chegou em casa exausta. Jogou a bolsa para um lado, o casaco para outro, tirou os sapatos e jogou-se no sofá.

Pensou nos acontecimentos do dia e agradeceu a Merlin o encontro com Malfoy, afinal, não tinha sido tão mau assim. Ele não sabia quem ela realmente era e tinha cedido a uma entrevista. É verdade que ele tinha negado todas as outras, mas ela o vencera pelo cansaço.

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto do filho, que ficava no primeiro andar da mansão na qual morava.

- Mamãe!

O pequeno Bryan a abraçou e deu-lhe um estalado beijo a bochecha.

- Eu estava com saudades de você, pequeno. Como foi seu dia?

Enquanto dizia tudo o que tinha feito com a babá durante o dia, Bryan a arrastou para a cama, onde Virgínia deitou com seu filho do lado. Conversaram durante um bom tempo, brincaram, desenharam e riram muito. Virgínia se sentia com doze anos novamente quando estava com seu filho.

Estava fazendo cócegas em seu filho quando a babá, Marli, entrou no quarto.

- O jantar está pronto, senhora. Seu marido já chegou e a espera na sala de jantar.

- Já desceremos.

Virgínia ajeitou sua roupa e seu cabelo. Pegou na mão de Bryan e desceram até a sala de jantar. Era um ambiente amplo, branco e bem iluminado. Tinha uma grande mesa retangular de vidro no centro, bem decorada e, no canto, uma mesa encostada na parede, com um belo arranjo de Jasmins, sua flor preferida.

- Boa noite Dino. – Virgínia seguiu até o marido, que estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa aguardado por ela.

- Boa noite querida. Como foi o dia?

- Agradável. Finalmente consegui a entrevista com o Malfoy.

- Quem é Malfoy mamãe? – Bryan, que estava com três anos era bem mais maduro do que as outras crianças da sua idade.

Dino bufou. Ele não gostava de crianças, nunca gostou. Mas tinha uma aversão maior ainda pelo filo de Virgínia.

- Ele é um empresário muito rico que a mamãe quer entrevistar, querido.

- Então, o que fez para conseguir? – Falou Dino, não deixando o filho de Virgínia tirar suas "dúvidas".

- Nada. Apenas falei pessoalmente com ele.

- Nada? Tem certeza?

- O que você está insinuando?

- Nada. Apenas estranhei o fato de, de repente, Malfoy aceitar uma entrevista com você quando ele já tinha recusado não sei quantas outras vezes.

- Também estranhei ele ceder tão rápido, mas não vou recusar uma oportunidade dessas. Será um trunfo ter uma entrevista com o maior empresário do mundo bruxo para ilustrar os meus argumentos no livro.

- Imagino. Você só conseguiu a entrevista com ele com uma simples conversa?

Virgínia deu um gole no suco de laranja e olhou feio para Dino.

Desde que começaram a conversar, o jantar havia sido servido e Bryan estava distraído com Marli dando-lhe seu jantar. Virgínia cerrou os olhos e conferiu para ver se seu filho não iria ouvir a continuação da conversa que travava com seu marido.

- Olha Dino, eu não sei se você quer insinuar algo, mas imagino que sim. Eu não fiz NADA com o Malfoy para conseguir essa entrevista. Apenas expliquei pessoalmente a ele para que serviria. Agora se você não acredita em mim, não posso fazer nada. Esse seu ciúme é doentio.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Então porque está dando chiliques?

- Olha Virgínia, faça o que quiser da sua vida, ok?

Dino jogou o guardanapo ao lado do prato e se levantou bruscamente. Gina já estava acostumada com essas brigas entre eles.

- Para onde você vai?

- Fiquei de visitar um amigo hoje de noite. Não sei que horas volto.

Virgínia sabia que ele ia para uma boate com seus amigos. Era assim desde que casaram. Ele saía, se divertia e, voltava no meio da madrugada. Por vezes, chegava com um forte cheiro de bebida entranhado na camisa.

Ela não ligava. Claro que ficava com raiva quando, mais raramente, sentia um perfume de mulher nas roupas dele ou descobria marcas de batom no colarinho e, certa vez, na cueca dele. Ele era seu marido! Mas já estava exausta das brigas diárias, das saídas e traições dele, da falta de atenção dele em relação a ela e do rancor que ele nutria por Bryan.

Decidira que, assim que brigassem mais seriamente iria pedir o divórcio. Só não havia pedido até agora, porque sabia que sairia novamente nas capas das revistas, teria seu nome afundado na lama e não imaginava como ficaria a situação com seu filho. Ele ainda era muito novo para compreender um divórcio, que dirá dois!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colocou o filho na cama e contou uma história para ele dormir. Seguiu para seu quarto e imergiu na banheira cheia de espumas e sais de algas marinhas, para relaxar.

Passou pela sua cabeça os acontecimentos do dia. A conversa rápida com o Malfoy, as brincadeiras com seu filho, o encontro com Malfoy, a briga com o marido no jantar, o diálogo com Malfoy, a visão de seu filho dormindo, a sobrancelha sexy e erguida de Malfoy...

Abriu os olhos de repente. Desde quando havia ficado fissurada pelo Malfoy?

_"Ele mudou."_ – Veio uma vozinha na sua mente. – _"Não se envolveu com artes das trevas, é casado, rico, tem um belo carro, está lindo, educado, inteligente e... QUER PARAR DE PENSAR NO MALFOY? Ele só foi educado com você porque não sabe que és uma Weasley!"_

Tentou enganar-se dizendo que esses pensamentos eram culpa do sono que estava sentindo. Saiu da banheira, enxugou-se e pôs um roupão branco. Foi até o quarto, secou os cabelos com um toque de varinha e os penteou. Colocou o pijama e entrou debaixo das cobertas azuis de sua cama.

Apesar de colocar a culpa no sono, quando encostou a cabeça nos travesseiros, notou que não iria conseguir dormir naquela noite.

----------------------------------------------------Fim do Capítulo 2---------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Gostaram desse capítulo?

Sei que a fic ta bem parada... mas são apenas os capítulos de apresentação. Mostrei com o primeiro capítulo a vida de Draco e, nesse, a vida de Gina.

O próximo capítulo terá um novo encontro deles, mas não tanta ação. Só pensamentos e vontades.

A fic tá com a personalidade deles bem alterada, mas entendam que agora eles são adultos, Draco tem uma filha e é praticamente Pai e Mãe de Sarah, Virgínia desempenha o mesmo papel com o Bryan. Não há mais diferença financeira entre eles, enfim: eles estão muito mudados, amadureceram.

Continuem acompanhando a fic, próximo capítulo está previsto para o dia 18/07. Se atrasar, me perdoem... Mas farei de tudo pra postá-lo na quarta-feira.

**Um grande beijo pra quem lê, muitos beijos pra quem deixou reviews e mais beijos ainda pra quem irá deixar um recadinho para me animar cada vez mais.**

Aí em baixo, a resposta das reviews:

**LolitaMalfoy**Aqui está a continuação Lolita. Um grande beijo e espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pela review.

**mANDY**: Aqui está o capítulo! O que achou? Era o q vc esperava? Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando a fic. Grande beijo.

**Thaty**: Olá! E então? O que vc achou do filme? Eu ainda não sei quando vou ver... Puxa! Churrasco no fim de semana e ainda festinha de 15 anos? Férias animadas hein? Que bom! Espero que goste desse capítulo e não deixe de mandar reviews dizendo o que achou do capítulo. Grande beijo.

**Anastasia K.**: Olá! Que bom que gostou. Também acho que formam um par perfeito! Como expliquei mais acima, o Draco realmente está mudado. Amadureceu e é praticamente Pai e Mãe da Sarah. Vc vai conhecer um Draco diferente de tudo que já viu antes. Espero que acompanhe sempre e que goste da fic. Grande beijo meu.

**EuDy**: Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando reviews. É mto importante pra mim. Grande beijo.

**Madame Mistery**: Não se preocupe. Continuarei sim a fic. Aqui está mais um capítulo e, brevemente outro. Continue acompanhando a fic. Ah, não posso esquecer de agradecer imensamente a review que você deixou na minha songfic As Quatro Estações. Adorei meeesmo. Um beijão pra vc!

**Carolzenha Malfoy**: Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Não deixe de enviar sempre sua opinião. É mto importante para mim. Beijo.

**NINA OLIVER**: Está aqui, atualizada. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Continue lendo e deixando sua opinião. O próximo capítulo vem mais rápido. Aguarde as surpresas. Beijos.

Mais uma vez, obrigada para quem deixou as reviews. São de fundamental importância para o desenvolvimento da fic. **Mandem** opiniões, sugestões, reclamações... Ou **falem o que quiser**!

Irei ler com muito carinho.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Tati Black**

Cap. 2: postado dia 13/07/07


End file.
